


walking the wire

by dropthegloves



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropthegloves/pseuds/dropthegloves
Summary: how artemi and luc cope after the playoffs end





	walking the wire

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad i'm sorry i'm emotional. i think this is a songfic but i've never written one before so idk. inspo song is "walking the wire" by imagine dragons fyi. and lastly, the "***" stands for a 2 month (ish) time skip because i'm a lazy writer.  
> DISCLAIMER: i don't own these characters, and this is purely a work of fiction. also, the lyrics in this fic belong to imagine dragons

 

"Are things gonna be different now when we leave?" Luc murmurs against Artemi's chest, hoping for the desired answer. He's not ready to leave Columbus, not ready for the season to end. He's mostly just not ready to leave Artemi, or be left in North America while Temi jets off to Russia again. Temi, who clicks his tongue as Luc asks the unavoidable question.

 

_do you feel the same when i'm away from you?_

_do you know the line that i'd walk for you?_

 

"I hope not. Only different if we make different, and I think we make work," Artemi rationalizes with him. His voice seems like there's something missing from it though, like he's trying to convince himself just as much as he is to Luc. But he's right, or at least Luc hopes he is. They'll find a way to work things out just like they have with issues in the past.

 

_we took the step, oh, we took the leap_

_and we'll take what comes, take what comes_

 

Luc knew it wouldn't be easy, but he still feels entirely too unprepared as he walks with Artemi to the gate. He tears up and grasps his partner in a bear hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," he whispers, biting back tears.

"I'm miss you too," Artemi promises back to him. They stay like that for a few minutes, just breathing in each other's scents one last time before they have to part. Luc enjoys the body heat radiating from Artemi, and the way it feels so comfortable wrapped in his arms. Then, all too soon the plane calls for boarding, and Luc stands there watching as Artemi pulls back and turns to go on the plane. Just before he gets on, he turns around and waves. Luc waves back and tries to imagine how he's gonna last months without his lover in his arms. Finally, he's interrupted mid-thought by the plane backing out of the terminal, and as he's leaving the airport he lets the tears flow. It sucks.

 

_there's nights we had to just walk away_

_and there's tears we'll cry but those tears will fade_

 

They FaceTime, and text, and call, as much as they possibly can with the different time zones. Luc works out, visits friends and family, and counts down for the season to start again. Occasionally he curses the person who made the off season so long. One thing he certainly doesn't do is think about what he'd do with Temi at his side. He doesn't think about the kisses and cuddles, showing Artemi around Quebec, or partner workouts. It's slightly more tolerable if he doesn't. Maybe he cries sometimes, yearning for a love that's so far away. Or maybe he lies awake at night in his empty bed, longing for the warmth of someone laying beside him. Nobody needs to know.

 

_it's a price you pay when it comes to love_

_and we'll take what comes, take what comes_

 

One day in mid-July, Luc goes for an evening stroll along the St. Lawrence. A cool breeze drifts around him, and it's like he's back in Columbus. Temi's there with his dog, and they're enjoying the brisk air of the Scioto Riverwalk. Being beside him is comforting enough that they don't need to talk or fill the silence. In fact, they probably already know what's going on in each of their heads.

 

_feel the wind in your hair_

_feel the rush way up here_

 

Deep down, Luc tries to keep in mind that it's only a matter of time. They'll see each other again. In fact, they'll see each other much sooner than not. It isn't like Artemi left him forever. But a nagging feeling still makes it seem that way, and Luc still doesn't know if they can actually do it. It's hard to convince himself that such a newfound love can survive the test of a long-distance relationship.

 

_we're walking the wire, love_

 

***

Early September arrives much sooner than Luc expects, and training camp is kicking off in about a week. Pure excitement courses through his veins, because training camp means the team gets back together, and the mere thought of reuniting with his love is enough to have Luc practically jumping for joy. Most importantly, camp signifies the end of their separation from each other. It's a sign that they're deep enough in love that they can survive being apart. 

 

When his doorbell rings, Luc isn't concerned. Most likely, it's some sort of mail delivery. That's all it's been since he got here, no big deal. So when he swings the door open and finds none other than Artemi Panarin standing on the other side, he nearly goes into cardiac arrest.

 

"Surprise!" Artemi smiles sheepishly. It's all he can get out before Luc mauls him to the ground in a bear hug with his large body. The two men stay like that until Luc remembers they're not even inside, and probably should be. Dragging himself through the open door, his gaze settles on the figure beside him and he can't help but grin. Luggage gets thrown into a messy pile just past the doorway, and the two immediately go back to hugging. Just being able to breathe in Temi's scent is enough to make Luc feel dizzy. He's not exaggerating that it's the best feeling in the world.

 

Later on, Artemi is spooning Luc under the warm comforter. A storm rages outside, but they hardly realize it's happening. Artemi's hand fishes around under the covers and intertwines with Luc's, and they lay silently as their heartbeats syncopate. Thunder crackles outside the window and Luc squeezes Artemi's hand.

 

"I'm so happy you're back, it was awful without you around," he speaks softly. Since Artemi doesn't respond at first, Luc assumes the thunder blocked out what he said. Until there's a gentle whisper from behind him.

 

"Missed you too, люблю."

 

_oh, i'll your hand when thunder roars_

_and i'll hold you close, i'll stay the course_

They spend the rest of the week basking in each other's presence, just catching up on everything they've missed doing during the summer. For the first time in months, Luc feels so happy it's exhilarating, and it's a perfect reminder of how in love he is. The best part, though, is that Artemi looks like he feels the same way, and serves as proof that they're meant to be happy together. When they walk the dog, Temi looks over his shoulder to grin at Luc. Luc sneaks up behind Temi while he's ordering pizza, and kisses his neck to make him stumble with his English. Every little thing, every perfect moment, swells Luc's heart and strengthens their love. And it's obvious to him that this is all he needs in life, that the two of them are perfect for each other.

 

_i promise you from up above_

_that we'll take what comes, take what comes, love_

**Author's Note:**

> i got kind of lazy at the end, and this wasn't beta'd, so hopefully it turned out well enough.  
> люблю = love (blame google translate if it's not right)


End file.
